


Day 5 Build

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Series: Moose's Multifandom Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Chiss space, Where's Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: "Those idiots want to build another Death Star?"





	Day 5 Build

**Author's Note:**

> I once saw a theory that Thrawn and Ezra were in cahoots at the end of Rebels and I likes it.  
So Ezra gets the purgills to wisk them away to Chiss space where Ezra teaches the Force sensitive Chiss children.  
And I mushed it with Thrawn's cryptic line about the danger from out side the galaxy (I cant remember if that's canon or legends at this point oops)
> 
> Also I had Thrawn say a line from Mass Effect because I can.

Ezra was meditating in his room. It was quiet so even without the Force, he would have heard the door hiss open.

“Oh ..er… Sorry Ez.” Came the whispered, sheepish, apology.

“You’re alright.” Ezra said stretching. “What’s going on?”

“You got a message from Sabine.” Ezra opened his eyes to find Commander Eli Vanto waggling a datapad in front of him. “Marked urgent.”

“You get one from Karyn?” He asked taking the datapad and watching Eli sit in the chair by the desk with another datapad.

“Yeah… also marked urgent,” Eli said giving Erza a look that said he didn’t like where this was all going.

They sat in silence as they read. The silence grew more tense as they delved into the messages. Eli had always been a fast reader, faster than Ezra and when Eli had finished the Jedi could feel the anxiety rolling off of him in waves. Which didn’t help the anxiety he was feeling as he finished Sabine’s message.

When Ezra was done Eli all but shoved the datapad at him. Datapads swapped the anxiety in the room kept growing. 

“This is bad.” Ezra grumbled.

“Really bad.” Eli added. “We’ve gotta go tell Thrawn.”

Ezra followed Eli, he wasn’t as comfortable around the Chiss. That and the Chiss had, at least on some level, accepted and trusted Eli. The two tore through the base they had been recently stationed with Thrawn at. Tucked inside an asteroid at the edge of Ascendancy Space where they could keep an eye out for the “threat from beyond the galaxy” that Thrawn had left the Ascendancy to look for allies to help defend from, as well as kept Ezra’s new Force sensitive students away from the Grysk. It also enabled them to receive messages from within the Empire. 

When Eli had asked Thrawn how he had managed to secure it despite being one of the more  _ outspoken _ members of the Chiss military. Thrawn flashed him a small mischievous grin and replied, ‘If you make enough noise they’ll give you a token title and a token task force so you quiet down.”

The Admiral was looking over some scouting reports when the two burst in.

“Admiral,” Eli greeted.

“Commander Vanto, Master Bridger,” Thrawn returned glancing up at them.

“We’ve got news, and it's not good.” Eli said offering the datapads to Thrawn. 

“Those idiots…”Thrawn hissed when he’d finished reading. “Those short sighted fools. They want to retry  _ Project Stardust _ ? They want to build another Death Star?”

“Is there anything we can do?” Ezra asked.

“No,” Thrawn said leaning back in his chair. “Even if there was we’re not in a position to help.” He handed Eli a datapad with the scouting reports. “There’s movement out on the galaxy’s edge. Besides, with how long the first one took they can’t possibly hope to build another in enough time to help with the war. But please tell Karyn and Ms Wren thank you and to keep us updated, we may need to be prepared should the Empire set its sights on us.”


End file.
